Death Note: Another Way
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: No fue Yagami Light quien encontró la Death Note, sino su contrario, Elle Lawliet


Death Note: Another Way

**Titulo:** Death Note: Another Way

**Genero:** General

**Disclaimer**: Death Note es propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.

**Sinopsis: **No fue Yagami Light quien encontró la Death Note, sino su contrario, Elle Lawliet.

**Advertencias:** Posibles OOC, depende de como lo vean ustedes. Medio UA (universo alterno) mas como un "What if", o sea un "que tal si…"

**Nota de autor:** Se perfectamente que no soy la única fanática en el mundo que se le ocurrió la idea de que fuera L quien encontrara la Death Note en vez de Light, y ya leí el fic **"Tabula Rasa**" de **judi42**, la verdad es uno de los que mas me gustan, ese estilo psicológico que yo siempre trato de redactar, no con mucho éxito, pero bueno, del fracaso se aprende más que del éxito. Seguramente este fic tendrá sus fallas que mi vista subjetiva no puede notar, así que manden sus críticas constructivas de este capitulo, que yo estaré feliz de recibir.

Bueno, que disfruten la lectura, nos vemos al final.

ººººº

Fue por hastío, tan simple como eso, abría pensado mucho tiempo después. Pero bien sabia también que el hastió es una de las mas poderosas fuerzas que pueden existir en la vida de un ser humano.

Esta aburrido. El tedio, el ocio. Siempre era igual.

El adoraba los juegos. En especial los de asesinatos en masa. Había que ser muy hábil para matar a tantas victimas y evitar ser atrapado tan fácilmente. Era donde él entraba, investigaba, observaba minuciosamente las pruebas y el lugar de los hechos, elaboraba hipótesis, recurría a todos los medios posibles y atrapaba a los criminales. Eso era todo, como siempre que terminaba de resolver un crimen, el tedio, el aburrimiento volvía tomar su puesto dominante en su vida.

No era que tuviera una particularmente difícil. Sabia que el resto del mundo daría lo que fuera por tener un ingreso seguro y constante de dinero del que no tener de que preocuparse. Eso resolvía toda la vida de una persona decente de clase media. Tampoco tenia que preocuparse por el tema de los estudios, porque tenía un intelecto superior al de la gente común, era alguien versátil, sagaz. Un genio para ponerlos en palabras simples.

No tenía mucha vida social, pero no lo necesitaba; la relación con el resto de la gente, relación con la sociedad no era más que un método de supervivencia del siglo XXI, uno se relaciona con los otros, entabla amistades, contactos por los cuales obtendrá beneficios, tanto psíquicos como físicos, y así se repetía el ciclo. Pero él era demasiado analítico como para entablar una relación "normal" con otro ser humano, las emociones juegan un papel importante en esos encuentros, pero con sus estrictos limites y su gran autocontrol, le seria casi imposible entablar una amistad realmente duradera.

En resumen, toda su vida se reducía a pasarse todo el día sentado frente a su computadora, resolviendo casos imposibles a pedidos de hombres importantes, incluso la propia INTERPOL le había pagado para resolver un par de casos irresolubles para ellos, hasta ahora nunca se había equivocado. Ya muy pocos representaban un verdadero reto. Esperaba con paciencia el día en que le toca un caso que pusiera a prueba todas sus capacidades y habilidades, y que lo sacara del hastió de su vida, aunque sea por un rato, mientras devoraba sus tan preciados pasteles, fuentes de azúcar que ayudaban en sus deducciones.

Pero, en aquel día, sin que lo supiera, su vida cambiaria para siempre.

Eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde, horas en que las calles no estaban muy concurridas, en alguna parte del área de Kantou. Un joven de cabellos despeinados recorría las aceras sin ninguna prisa, limitándose a observar a los escasos transeúntes que pasaban por su costado. Cansado de estar en el cuarto del hotel todos los días, salio a estirar las piernas.

Observo a una chica, con el cabello teñido de un chillón color rosado, que era la moda en Japón de las jovencitas de teñirse el cabello de colores brillantes, pensó que debía ser del tipo de chicas que se la pasaba hablando de sus novios y de cada aparato nuevo que su padre le compraba a duras penas. Continuo con su observación, la jovencita estaba hablando con lo que supuso debía ser el novio por los apodos cariñosos que emitía, dijo que estaba ocupada esa noche, que tenia que terminar un proyecto escolar, colgó y rápidamente se dirigió a otro chico diciéndole que estaba libre esa noche para salir al cine.

Con rostro indiferente continuo su camino. Le llamo la atención una vociferación de un chico regordete que tiraba al suelo su carpeta con gesto irritado, quejándose que su progenitora no había llegado a recogerlo como le había dicho. Después vio a otro grupo de tipos como rodeaban a otro más escuálido con lentes, allí mismo lo golpearon, le quitaron la billetera y se largaron, probablemente a gastarse el efectivo conseguido. Nadie hizo nada el respecto, el pobre se levanto como pudo sin que nadie le dedica tan siquiera una mirada de lastima.

El moreno se apoyo en una pared, y se llevo un pulgar a la boca, un gesto inconsciente que hacia cada vez que ponía a meditar profundamente. _"¿A esto es a lo que hemos llegado? Uno creería que tantos años de evolución nos llevaría a un plano superior de conciencia, de espiritualidad, de comprensión por la realidad, pero lo único que veo es a un montón de entes que se llaman a si mismos humanos, que solo actúan según determinados impulsos que los llevan a reaccionar de determinada manera, ya nadie se detiene a pensar en el futuro lejano, tal solo importa el ahora y lo que pase con uno mismo, total ¿que me importa lo que le pase a gente que no conozco?". _Pensó ese último comentario con una triste ironía.

No se le escapaba el hecho de que el mismo tampoco se relacionaba con la sociedad, al menos no a un nivel normal. Pero a veces tenía esas pequeñas fantasías idealistas, de que si la gente realmente se lo propusiera podría cambiar el mundo para mejor. Si tan solo hubiera un catalizador, si tan solo hubiera un hombre que alzara la mano del resto del grupo, pero tal cosa nunca pasaría, porque esa era la naturaleza de humana, de dejar que todo siguiera tal como esta, por muy doloroso que fuera. Y volvió a sumirse en ese agobiante pesimismo tan característico de la era actual.

"_Si tal solo se pudiera contar con un medio nuevo, quizás hasta yo mismo podría cambiar el…"_ Pero su razonamiento se vio interrumpido cuando, al pasar por una pequeña plaza, miro al cielo, vislumbrando un punto de luz. Por un leve monto creyó que era una estrella, que pronto desapareció para convertirse en un diminuto punto oscuro que se agrando, solo un poco, a medida que caía a la tierra.

Siguió la trayectoria del punto hasta que llego al suelo, detrás de un grupo de árboles. Y como ser humano curioso que era, se dirigió hacia donde había caído el punto negro. Paso junto a una pareja, que no le presto demasiada atención, aunque escucho una risita de parte de la femenina y un comentario mordaz del hombre, algo así como "freak" (raro, fenómeno). Omitiendo esto llego hasta lo que parecía ser el misterioso punto negro. Un cuaderno.

Lo observo con atención, ¿de donde podría venir un cuaderno que cayo del cielo? Seria absurdo pensar que caería de algún avión, o que un pájaro le se lo hubiera robado y soltado en medio del vuelo. Cuidadosamente se acuclilló, tomándolo con la punta del dedo índice y el pulgar. Observo la tapa negra, con unas grandes letras blancas góticas.

-¿Death Note? (Cuaderno de la muerte).-murmuro con interrogación marcada en su tono de voz. Abrió una página, las hojas eran negras y las letras escrita en tinta blanca al estilo gótico al igual que el titulo de la tapa. Estaban en ingles, un idioma no muy difícil compresión, además de ser su lengua natal.-"Reglas de uso" "Los nombres de cuyas personas se escriban en este cuaderno morirán"… Hmpf esto es muy gracioso. Me pregunto en que pensarían cuando hicieron este cuaderno.

Se levanto quedando en una posición encorvada. Dejo el brazo estirado, sosteniendo dicho objeto entre sus dedos, lejos de su persona. Estaba a punto de dejar ese cuaderno en donde lo había encontrado, si era solo un cuaderno como cualquier otro. Pero lo miro con más detalle, no cualquier cuaderno cae del cielo así como así. Además hasta podría ser divertido seguir leyendo el resto de las reglas del "tan poderoso" cuaderno de la muerte. Se lo puso debajo del brazo tranquilamente, saliendo del parque. Tenía hambre.

Fácilmente, encontró un lindo café, bastante decente a la vista pública. Ordeno un pastel de chocolate, que desde la vitrina se veía apetitoso. Se sentó en una mesa algo mas alejada del resto de la clientela, más que nada para enfocar su atención en su nuevo hallazgo. El asiento era amplio, y lo aprovecho para descalzarse los descuidados tennis, las agujetas desatadas, alzo las piernas a la altura del pecho, y así se sintió mas cómodo. Con una mirada extrañada una chica le trajo su pedido y velozmente se marcho murmurando cosas para si.

Debía admitir que ese cuaderno era bastante interesante. Después de un determinado numero de páginas, que eran negras y estaban escritas todas las reglas de uso, empezaban las hojas normales, blancas y con renglones, estaban limpias, evidenciando que el cuaderno no había sido usado en lo absoluto de donde sea que hubiera salido.

-"El efecto solo sucederá si el escritor tiene en mente el rostro de la victima mientras escribe su nombre. Sino no sucederá nada. Esto evita que personas que compartan el nombre se conviertan en victimas también." "Si se escribe la causa de muerte antes de los 40 segundos de haber escrito el nombre, eso será lo que suceda." "Si no se especifica una causa de muerte, la persona morirá de un ataque al corazón." Las reglas son específicas, es como si fuera un juego, un juego siniestro.

Se encontraba caminando en la calle. Se sorprendió de ver en un reloj público que ya eran las seis menos cuarto de la tarde. Realmente el cuaderno había ocupado su mente mucho tiempo. No comprendía el porque, era totalmente ilógico que un poder como ese existirá en el mundo. Pero de ser así, su poseedor seria alguien muy poderoso, quizás el mas poderoso que jamás existirá, casi… casi como una especie de dios, y con ese poder, seria capaz de cambiar al mundo si lo propusiera…

Gruño. Que caso tenía seguir esa línea de pensamiento en primer lugar, si era una idea totalmente imaginaria y carente de bases reales o fundamentos. Estaba pensado como un niño que sueña que si pudiera ser invisible podría hacer muchas cosas como robar dulces o levantarles las faldas a las niñas. Eso era, solo una fantasía.

Entonces porque no dejaba de mirar al bendito cuaderno ¿eh? Entrecerró los ojos, y luego solo un bufido de fastidio. Estaba claro que no dejaría de pensar en ello hasta que lo pusiera a prueba, y una vez comprobara que no era tal, dejaría el tema zanjado.

Levanto la cabeza, tratando de localizar alguna tienda en donde comprar un lápiz. Vio una al frente, cruzo la apestada calle de personas y vehículos, algunos golpeándole el hombro fuertemente y continuando el camino sin pedir disculpas. Se adentro a la tienda, pero noto que la mujer que atendía el mostrador estaba ocupada con algunos clientes. No tenia apuro en poner a prueba su teoría. Así que dio vueltas por las estanterías y mostradores, esperando a que las personas fueran atendidas y se fueran. Ojeo un periódico del día, un titular informaba de una pareja de jóvenes había sido atropellada la semana pasada y el conductor escapo sin detenerse a ayudar a los heridos, la pareja murió y el hombre, que había sido apresado al otro día salio libre. Otro describía como un hombre, que acosaba a una niña vecina, había entrado en su casa, la violo y la mato, los padres pedían justicia por si hija, pero el hombre solo recibió una condena de tres años en prisión con posibilidad de salir al año. En otro unos criminales asaltaron una tienda, que ya había sido robada por los mismo en varias ocasiones anteriores, esta vez, mataron al encargado con un tuvo de acero y se marcharon con todo el dinero.

Era algo triste que sucedieran todas esas cosas y que nadie hiciera nada para detenerlo. Realmente la sociedad actual, no, el mundo, estaba podrido desde su base. Tal vez seria bueno que alguien castigara a todos eso criminales a puño de hierro, ya la misericordia no servia y tendían a abusar de ella. Si el tuviera el poder, quizás podría cambiar al mundo. Y si ese cuaderno fuera real…

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo saco de sus cavilaciones, levanto la vista del periódico, que sostenía tan particularmente con la punta de sus dedos. Ya no había nadie más que él, la mujer morena del mostrador y el sonido del hombre de las noticias en la televisión colgada al techo.

"_Voy a probar este cuaderno, ¿pero que tal si resulta ser verdadero? Es cierto que imposible la idea de matar con solo escribir un nombre, pero no creo que sea buena idea escribir el nombre de cualquiera que yo conozca, lo mejor seria que escriba el nombre de alguien a quien su muerte no me perjudique directa e indirectamente, talvez la de algún criminal fuera mejor. También debería ser alguien al que pudiera enterarme enseguida de su muerte… bah, ¿pero para que tomármelo tan enserio?"_

Se dirigió al mostrador vació, la mujer estaba atenta a las noticias de la tarde. Pronto llego una noticia de ultimo momento.-"Interrumpimos nuestro informe para ir en vivo con nuestro reportero Tsugumi Kido".- anuncio, la pantalla cambio, mostrado al reportero en su traje gris y corbata frente a la cámara, detrás se veía a la multitud siendo alejada por la policía, las vallas para mantenerlas a distancia de la entrada a un jardín de niños.-"Aquí me encuentro en vivo, frente a la Jardín de niños "El Valle Feliz", en el que horas antes un hombre armado entro y tomo de rehenes a unos doce niños y su cuidadora,exigiendo un rescate por cada uno. La policía trata de negociar con él, aunque sus intentos se han visto inútiles por el momento…"

Escucho la noticia con atención, en la breve pausa del reportero se acerco a la vendedora.-Hola, estaba buscando un lápiz para comprar.-dijo directo a la mujer que torpemente volcó su atención en su presencia.

-Ah… claro. Algún lápiz en especial?

-Cualquiera estaría bien.

-Aquí tiene.

-Gracias.-y le dio el efectivo por el lápiz. La voz del reportero volvió a sonar, con calma profesional.

-"Ya han identificado al asaltante como Otoharada Kurou, de 42 años, que cuenta con un par de asaltos recientes a unas tiendas…"- y la imagen paso a mostrar a un hombre maduro de cabello corto castaño, la verdad que la foto la hacia justicia. Se llevo al pulgar a los labios, dudando, pero entendiendo que era una perfecta ocasión para poner a prueba su teoría, apoyo el cuaderno en el mostrador y procedió a escribir el nombre.

-¿Vas a escribir su nombre en tu cuaderno?-dijo curiosa la mujer morena al notar el movimiento de parte del chico de marcadas ojeras bajo los ojos.

-hmm… porque un día me convertiré en el mejor detective del mundo.-le contesto con una sonrisa casi infantil a la mujer. Lo observo con asombro por la convicción en sus palabras, y le devolvió la sonrisa con gentileza.-Pues buena suerte con eso.

Ahora el cuaderno contaba con unas marcas negras en el primer renglón, que eran el nombre del asaltante. Espero, miro a un reloj colgado al costado del televisor. Un minuto paso con lentitud, aparentemente para el, ya que la mujer estaba ocupada con otras cosas.

6.13… 6.14…

"_Un minuto transcurrió y nada paso, tal como supuse. Es solo una cuaderno común…" _pero nuevamente sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando la voz asustada del reportero grito en la pantalla.

-"… un momento, algo sucede!... la puerta se habré… y los rehenes están saliendo! Ahora la policía se apresura a entrar por el asaltante!...-el reportero encara a la maestra, cuestionándole la situación. Ella apenas podía hablar.-"Yo… el hombre de pronto se llevo las manos al pecho, como si le estuviera dando un ataque y luego… solo se derrumbo, no… no sabemos, solo se cayo…

No era posible, no era posible que fuera por el cuaderno… ¿o si? Su mano se apretó más contra las negras tapas.

-"La policía nos informa que el asaltante no muestra signos de vida, parece que el hombre a muerto repentinamente…"

"_Esto… esto tiene que ser una coincidencia, no prueba nada. Quien sabe si ese hombre ya tuviera una falla cardiaca. Debería darle un par de intentos mas antes de concluir algo…"_

-Tal parece que ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ese criminal.

-Eh…-se había olvidado de la vendedora, lo estaba observando.-Si, es cierto.

-Me alegra que haya pasado, que ese asaltante haya muerto antes de herir a alguien. Debe ser que hay un dios vigilándonos después de todo. Un dios misericordioso.

"_¿Misericordia?"_

-Es… ¿es terminar con la vida de alguien para evitar que mate misericordia? ¿O solo podría ser una egoísta acción de un dios?-su mirada se perdía en alguna parte del piso, mas preguntándose a si mismo que para la mujer.

-Detener a una persona de cometer mas crimines para salvar su alma, eso es en lo que creo.-y una sonrisa ilumina la bella cara de la joven.

-¿Aun si dios lo detiene con la muerte?

-… Si. Creo que eso es el trabajo de un héroe.-y volvió a sus asuntos pertinentes.

"_¿El trabajo de un héroe? Pero eso no justifica el matar a una persona. No es más que una excusa para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Pero este cuaderno… tal vez si encuentro algún otro objetivo para probarlo antes de volver. Pero tampoco es que pueda elegir a cualquiera que pasa por_ _la calle…"_ Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde y la calle estaba apestada de personas que salían del trabajo, de paseo, del instituto en su mayoría por los chicos con uniformes.

"_Mejor lo dejo y me vuelvo al hotel, ya encontré algo por Internet"_ Apretó un poco el cuaderno bajo su brazo, ya listo para llamar para que lo fueran a buscar. Detrás de el unos motociclistas detuvieron los motores de sus vehículos y rodearon a una chica que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por allí justo en ese momento.

-Oye preciosura, ven con nosotros a divertirnos un rato!

Se volteo a ver la escena, casi parecía una de esas películas en que una chica es acosada y pronto aparece su héroe para salvarla de los matones, claro que esta era la realidad, él no era ningún héroe ni iba a meterse en medio de esa discusión. Se alejo un par pasos de la escena, apoyándose en una pared con carteles rasgados y viejos.

-No seas tímida.

-Pero yo no…

-Mira, mi nombre en Scott Ostan, ahora ya no somos tan desconocidos.

La mujer trataba de alejarse de esos hombres, que vociferaban y alentaban a su líder a continuar. Observo el lápiz que compro, se dejo deslizar por la pared hasta quedar con las rodillas al pecho. Otra vez se le había presentado una oportunidad de usar el cuaderno. Trazó el nombre en todas las formas que podían escribirse y al lado de cada uno especifico "accidente automovilístico"

"_Bien, veamos que sucederá ahora. 40… 39… 38…"_

La chica se retorció, logrando safarce del agarre de uno de los tipos que la había tomado del brazo y corrió por la calle. El llamado Scott salio tras ella en su moto.- ¡¿Oye adonde vas?!

"_6… 5… 4…"_

-Scott cuidado!-grito uno de los pandilleros alarmado.

"_3… 2… 1..!"_

El hombre nunca alcanzo a ver el camión que cruzo a toda velocidad y lo arrastro varios metros, destrozando la moto y a su conductor con ella.

"…_0"_

Su boca estaba entreabierta, sin poder creer todavía lo que había sucedió frente a sus ojos. Los cuarenta segundos habían pasado y el hombre había muerto de un accidente automovilístico. Un par de los pandilleros huyeron, dejando el cadáver de su líder allí con los restos del vehículo. No podía ser posible. Se dio cuenta que su brazo temblaba, y el sudor frió caía de su frente. Trato de recobrar todo su aplomo, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

"_Este cuaderno es peligroso… No. Calmate, esto puede ser otra coincidencia, aun no es seguro si realmente es el cuaderno, pero dos veces, es demasiado. Hay un 46 de probabilidad de que sea así."_

Tratando de pasar desapercibió, se marcho, con los gritos del resto de los testigos llamando a la ambulancia. Miro sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera. Se sintió tonto al notar su actitud paranoica, a la vista de cualquiera solo había escrito algo en un cuaderno corriente, no había manera de relacionarlo con el accidente. Aun así, no se sintió tranquilo luego de haber caminado varias calles de distancia del disturbio. Metió su mano en el bolsillo, sacando su celular. Su mano todavía temblaba por la conmoción.

Marco el numero programado, mientras cruzaba una avenida entre la multitud, siempre mirando de reojo a sus espaldas.-Watari, ven a recogerme, en la Ave.7 en la Inter.42.-procuro que su voz se escuchara neutral.

-Enseguida señor.-le respondieron al otro lado de la línea y la comunicación se corto.

Su paso era tranquilo, la avenida indicada estaba cerca, no había prisa en llegar. Igual sus pensamientos solo daban vuelta al tema, sacando hipótesis y lo que se podía concluir de los eventos pasados.

"_El primer caso no era completamente seguro, ese hombre de la guardería podía haber estado enfermo o tener fallas cardiacas, que pudieron agravarse con la presión y el estrés de la situación, había un solo un 5 de probabilidad de que fuera a causa del cuaderno. Pero en este segundo caso el accidente sucedió exactamente a los 40 segundos de escrito el nombre y fue por la causa que especifique, eso hace que aumenté a un 44 de que el cuaderno sea realmente efectivo."_

Se detuvo, alzando el cuaderno delate de él, observándolo minuciosamente, como si dudara de que ese objeto perteneciera a la realidad o solo se tratara de una fantasía. _"Pero si en verdad cause esos incidentes, entonces es el arma mas poderosa que mundo haya conocido. ¿Que debo hacer si así se trata? ¿Debería deshacerme de el? Hmmm… pero si lo tiro y alguien mas lo encuentra, podría llegar a convertirse en una masacre. No puedo dejar que caiga en las manos de nadie más. ¿Y si lo entregara a las autoridades? No, esa no es una opción, nadie en su sano juicio creería en mis palabras, pero si descubrirán su poder abusarían de el en beneficio propio. Además si es puesto bajo custodia ya no podría estudiar sus capacidades."_

Entrecerró los ojos, llevándose el pulgar a los labios, la idea estaba allí, solo faltaba que la traducirá en palabras. _"Yo debo conservar este cuaderno conmigo, al menos por ahora."_ No había notado como una sombra se le acercaba por detrás. _"En caso de que este cuaderno sea real, su poder podría convertir a su poseedor en una especie de dios, tomar la vida de quien lo deseara. Podría convertir el mundo en un caos, las consecuencias de un poder tan grande en manos de un solo hombre serian incalculables…"_ sostuvo con fuerza las negras tapas, unas cuantas gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Y una sonrisita se dibujo con lentitud en sus labios. _"Pero yo no soy como cualquier hombre, mi inteligencia es superior, puedo manejar un poder así, y si le doy un buen uso podría llegar a cambiar al mundo... pero todavía necesito probarlo…"_

-Veo que te gustado el cuaderno.-un extraña voz grave se dirigió a el, cierto tono de diversión se podía detectar.

Su cuerpo se tenso, había sido descubierto!. No, eso no era posible, no había manera que nadie sospechara de el. Quizás solo se tratara de algún tipo que quería entablar una conversación. Tenia que ser así, respiro hondo, lentamente se volteo a su interlocutor, preparando alguna respuesta hacia este. Lo que no espero fue que un par de ojos saltones lo miraran desde unos diez centímetros por encima de su cabeza. Su mente se paralizo, tratando de procesar lo que tenia enfrente tan rápido como le era posible. Una enorme cara de tez grisácea, dichos ojos de una tonalidad amarilla y grandes pupilas mas negras que las suyas propias. La boca, con un par de puntiagudos dientes asomando, estaba congelada en una mueca que trataba de parecer una sonrisa burlona de sátiro, el pelo graciosamente erizado desafiando a las reyes de la gravedad, en su oreja izquierda tenia una cadena del que colgaba un pequeño corazón, y un enorme cuerpo de forma humanoide cubierto por un traje negro de cuero tan ceñido que parecía una segunda piel, calzaba unas botas que eran parte del traje, y en su cintura un cinturón negro adornado por una calaveras pequeñas, que cargaba en su costado izquierdo un estuche, que por lo que podía ver, cargaba con una libreta negra con letras blancas, demasiado parecida a la que tenia en sus manos.

Le llevaba unos diez centímetros mas de altura, aunque notaba que seria mucho mas alto si enderezara su postura, tan encorvada como la que el acostumbraba llevar. La criatura lo observo con curiosidad, con si le sorprendiera que ese humano no hubiera salido corriendo al instante de verlo. No había corrido, no había gritado, aunque si había tragado duro una vez su mente comprendió que no era humano lo que le había hablado.

-Me asombras humano, la mayoría se habría caído de espaldas gritando al verme, pero tu te mantienes tranquilo.-le hablo señalándole con un largo dedo puntiagudo de sus enormes mazas.

-Es verdad, pero al ver que no tenias intenciones hostiles hacia mi persona, considere superfluo la posibilidad de huir.-le contesto en tono neutro, omitiendo el echo de que le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Ehh… veo que haz encontrado mi cuaderno.-cambio de tema, ahora dirigiendo el dedo a la libreta, que había puesto protectivamente bajo el brazo.-Llevo años buscándola ¿sabes?

-¿Años? Pero si solo esta mañana la encontré cuando la vi caer del cielo.-Su mente trabajo con rapidez, atado cabos sueltos.-Asumo que como no oí tus pasos acercándose deber ser que tu no caminaste, lo que me queda pensar la posibilidad de que tu debiste flotar o volar hacia mi, idea no tan irracional después de ver que tu no eres precisamente humano. Y si vuelas, entonces eso explicaría el porque este cuaderno cayera del cielo, como si un regalo de dios se tratara. Lo que concluyo es que, estabas volando esta mañana sobre esta zona y accidentalmente se te cayó o lo dejaste caer a propósito para que alguien la encontrara y así tuvieras algo que hacer. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

La criatura lo miro, si sus ojos pudieran abrirse mas de lo que ya estaban, sus globos oculares se abrían salido de sus orbitas. Al minuto abrió la boca dejando salir una estruendosa carcajada, se llevo sus enormes manos como garras al abdomen.-Jajaja tu eres uno de esos chicos listos ¿no? Al menos no me aburriré discutiendo contigo jajaja Mi nombre es Ryuuk, soy lo que ustedes humanos llaman Shinigami, Grim Reaper, Parca, etc. Oye, ¿tienes manzanas?

Luego de pasarse por un puesto a comprar una manzana para la denominada Parca, continuo con su interesante conversación.

-Como fuiste tu quien encontró la libreta, estoy obligado a seguirte hasta que mueras o que la libreta se llene.-Menciono entre bocado y bocado que daba hacia la fruta que el moreno le había lanzado.

-Entonces, tú presencia aquí significaría que el cuaderno es real o que me estoy volviendo loco o que estoy teniendo alucinaciones psicopáticas graves por algún desequilibrio biológico.-su voz mantenía ese fría calma de una persona que se la pasa razonan cada echo de su vida según bases lógicas.

-Eres increíbles, cualquiera abría creído el poder del cuaderno después de dos casos, y los que no lo abrían hecho después de verme. Pero tú aun continuas calmado y escéptico.

-No hay razón para creer en evidencia circunstancial.

-Jaja ¿y como es eso?-dejo de ver sus puntiagudos dientes antes de que se cerraran sobre la fruta.

-La mente humana tiende a creer el lo que puede ver y sentir a través de sus cinco sentidos básicos, pero también es un echo que el cerebro haga un juicio erróneo a favor de lo que quiere creer. El que te vea no prueba que el poder del cuaderno, tanto así que tú podrías no ser mas que una alucinación mía, a menos que pueda confirmar que otros también pueden verte. Sin embargo, continuare dirigiéndote la palabra, pero aun tengo que hacer los exámenes apropiados para creer en el cuaderno.

-Ah entiendo.

Ya muy pronto serian las siete de la tarde, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse oscuro, las luces de los postes se encendían automáticamente, pero sin lograr que las sombras crearan esas fantasmales figuras en el suelo. Ya aun par de cuadras de la avenida, el moreno, seguido por su extraña sombra, avanzaba. Vieron a una mujer mayor caminaba hacia ellos desde la distancia.-Oye, allí hay alguien con quien puedes probar la libreta, si haces que la toque, podrá verme también.-sugirió Ryuuk un poco mas animado.

La mujer paso por su lado, sin que el chico hiciera nada para detenerla.-Ey, ¿que pasa? porque no tomaste la oportunidad?- se inclinaba hacia la figura del chico, moviendo las manos al no recibir respuesta.

Ya cuando nadie parecía estar lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlo, le hablo.-¿Eres tonto? ¿Y que tal si de verdad te ve? Causaría una conmoción.

-Pensé que no creías en mí.

-¿Estoy hablando contigo o no? Si no creyera en ti ni me molestaría en hacerlo.-contesto sin levantar mucho la voz para no levantar sospechas.

-Oh ya veo… eres un tipo solitario, al menos eso es lo que puedo ver.

Se sorprendió por ese comentario. Nunca había pensado en eso, tan ocupado estaba en su trabajo que no se le ocurrió pensar en su condición como humano y no como detective.

-De aquellos que no les importa no tener con quien hablar… y que no le importaría matar.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, no sabiendo que pensar de los comentarios de Ryuuk.

-Admítelo, ya mataste a dos hombres, mataras a muchos otros más.

-Solo criminales o condenados a muerte.-fue se le ocurrió contestar, agachando la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su expresión.

-Jeje esta bien, no tienes que justificarte conmigo, no me importa lo que hagas con la libreta ni no voy a impedirte matar a quien quieras, sean buenos o malos, mas diversión para mi jeje…

"_¿Justificarme? ¿Acaso me estoy justificándome las muertes de esas dos personas? No, esos hombres hicieron cosas que los llevarían a prisión y luego a la muerte, yo solo los use sus vidas para un mejor propósito, es todo, a la larga no hace ninguna diferencia."_

-Eres un cegador muy parlanchín, ¿lo sabias?

-Je lo soy.-el shinigami extendió sus alas, sobrevolando a la multitud de la avenida, posándose sobre un árbol en donde el moreno se había parado junto.- Ustedes humanos son criaturas muy extrañas, primero escogen a unos humanos para que escriban sus leyes, y luego eligen a otros para que castiguen a esos que las rompen, luego llaman a eso "justicia". Eso es muy gracioso, muy interesante.

"_Justicia. Según términos técnicos es el orden de convivencia humana, en la igualdad de todos los miembros de la comunidad, tanto en la sumisión a las leyes entre ellos vigentes… pero en la realidad nunca es así, la justicia siempre es del que puede comprarla, mientras que los demás tienen que vivir con el miedo de que cuando algo les pase nadie los auxilie. La justicia no es perfecta, porque es una creación humana, y toda creación humana contiene el gen de su propia autodestrucción. La única justicia verdadera es la de dios… la justicia de dios nunca se equivoca… mi justicia nunca se equivoca…"_

-Ryuuzaky…

Ryuuzaky volvió los ojos a la figura en su costado, un hombre vestido con sobretodo y un sombrero que ocultaba su cara bajo las sombras.

-Watari.

-¿Nos vamos señor?-el hombre misteriosos señalo con la mano el costoso auto, estacionado a unos metros.

-Si, ¿pero puedes pasar a comprarme unos pasteles antes de llegar al hotel?-y miro hacia Ryuuk que tenia una cara ansiosa, mientras se posaba sobre el techo del auto.-… y unas manzanas también.

-Claro, señor.-respondió sin vacilar Watari, cerrando la puerta por donde ingreso el moreno.

Cinco días trascurrieron.

-Este cuaderno es de verdad.-sentencio con gravedad.

Se encontraba en su cuarto, sentado en su forma particular, sosteniendo el lápiz que comprara en aquella ocasión, tan lejana ya en su mente. Y a un costado, el segador miraba por sobre su hombro, asombrándose por la cantidad de nombres escritos en tan solo pocos días.

-En mi larga vida no había visto que un humano escribiera tal cantidad de nombres en tan poco tiempo, la mayoría se habrían vueltos locos y se hubieran suicidado.

Ryuuzaky no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, en cinco días habían muerto más de cuatrocientos criminales en todas partes del mundo, todos de ataques al corazón, sin importar el tipo de condición física o edad. Ese cuaderno era realmente increíble.-Eso es porque no tenían una voluntad lo suficientemente fuerte, Ryuuk-kun.

-Pero, excepto por aquel caso del accidente automovilístico, a ninguno le especificaste la muerte, ¿es que te hace sentir culpable?

-¿Cual seria la gracia entonces? Si todos los criminales mueren de ataques al corazón, cualquier tonto se daría cuanta de que existe un patrón en común, lo que significaría que todos son causados por el mismo individuo. Pero también experimente un poco con algunos, si la causa de muerte es imposible de lograr, se vuelve un ataque cardiaco. Puedo controlar sus acciones antes de que mueran; después me pondré a averiguar por cuanto tiempo puedo hacer esto, por ahora me siento satisfecho con estos resultados.

"_Esta clase de poder es muy conveniente." _

-¿Entonces cual es tu plan ahora, Ryuuzaky?

Se mantuvo en silencio, mirando a la nada, ignorando el sonido del noticiero en el televisor a sus espaldas.-Lo mejor seria crear un alias, quien será el blanco de todas las autoridades, quien será llamado el justiciero o el asesino por la gente común.

-¿Tendrá algún nombre?-Lo miro con su perpetua sonrisa burlona.

-… Kira, después de todo, es un asesino.-y una sonrisa irónica acompaño sus palabras.

-Voy a usar este cuaderno para hacer algo que incluso la INTERPOL no puede hacer.

El shinigami solo lo acompaño con una risa, mientras pensaba en lo divertidos que eran los humanos.

ººººº

Pues bien, hasta aquí llegue.

Pensé en las diversas razones que podría tener L para usar la Death Note, solo se me ocurrieron estas tres que podrían ser factibles.

La primera, por aburrimiento, L lleva una cierta monotonía en su vida, y al igual que Light en el manga y anime, seguramente tendría muchos deseos de cambiar esa perpetua rutina.

La segunda por la curiosidad de saber como es ser un criminal, aunque la verdad no se aplicaría mucho a L, porque algunas veces L utiliza medios ilícitos para lograr resolver sus casos, como cuando le hurto el celular a Misa, o cuando cuenta con la ayuda de Aiber y Wedy, que según la ley son criminales. Además no se tiene tanta "satisfacción" matar a una persona por un medio indirecto a que matarla uno personalmente, el matar con el cuaderno tendrá el mismo efecto que contratar a un asesino para que mate, uno talvez se sienta algo culpable por saber que es la causa de muerte del otro, pero no se sentirá tan mal a que si tuviera la propia sangre en sus manos, eso pienso yo al menos, o que fuera un psicópata en potencia.

La tercera seria como una forma de vengar a sus padres, sabemos que L es huérfano, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta que paso con sus progenitores. Pero tomemos el hipotético caso de que fueron asesinados, o que uno de ellos mato al otro y luego se suicido, como suele pasar mucho aquí en la Argentina, tristemente. Es posible que L sintiera cierto rencor. Pero como que tampoco es muy valida esta razón, L no es un ser demasiado emocional, no al nivel de Mello o Misa, algo de emoción siente, un ejemplo seria verlo en la escena cuando Ukita y otros policías mueren frente al edificio de la televisora Sakura TV, como le temblaban las manos de rabia o de impotencia, pero se ve que sabe bien como mantener sus emociones a raya la mayoría de las veces, y después de tantos años, es muy probable que superara la perdidas de sus figuras paternas.

Como ven, solo me quedo la primera opción, que como ya dije fue lo que paso con Light, claro que el lo encubrió con su ideal de crear su mundo perfecto sin criminales. L, en cambio, es un poco mas humano que Light, y él no cree en la justicia como tal, él solo cree en sus propias acciones, y utilizara cualquier medio necesario para lograr sus objetivos, con o en contra de la ley. Se que es un poco duro pensar a L de esta manera, pero el mismo lo admite en aquel capitulo especial, después del termino del manga, en que se enfoca en Near, quien se convirtió en L al final, y la aparición momentánea de un nuevo Kira. Near habla de la única vez que "vio" a L a través de la pantalla de la computadora, con el logotipo de L y la voz distorsionada, en que contestaba preguntas que los chicos de Wammy le hacían. Near se queda sorprendido cuando, en una pregunta, L admite que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para lograr sus objetivos, incluso "hacer trampa" si lo requería la situación. Y Mello y Near son escogidos como candidatos, no por preguntar, sino por tener "algo desagradable en los ojos". Yo interpreto esto como que L no cree en la justicia ideal como lo hacen todo el resto. Cuando dice su famosa frase "La justicia siempre prevalece" yo pienso que quiere decir en realidad es que "L siempre prevalece" pero Matsuda malinterpreto esa afirmación por otra mas idealista, como es su manera inocente de pensar, aunque no tenia manera de saber a que se refería L.

Como sea, esto es lo que yo pienso, y es en lo que me base para hacer este capitulo, obviamente es como el en primer capitulo del manga original y además también me base en un doujinshi de Mayshing, que pueden encontrar en Deviantart bajo el nombre de "L's Note", esta en ingles y es uno de los que mas me gustan. Varios diálogos y algunas escenas están sacados de allí, pero porque parecían perfectos para la ocasión. Busquen también el capitulo especial de Near después del manga, que si buscan con el google con paciencia lo encontraran para descargar, para que vayan viendo la verdadera forma en que L piensa, si no lo encuentran me mandan un review y yo se los puedo pasar por correo electrónico.

No se si lleguen a haber mas capítulos en el futuro, tómenlo como un oneshot, y si llego a escribir varios capitos mas como para no dejar colgada la historia, los subo aquí mismo.

Es todo, espero sus criticas y comentarios.

Nos vemos.

Miko.


End file.
